Photoconductor elements having a variety of interlayers positioned between a conductive layer and a photoconductive layer are well known. For example, interlayers have been used to bond organic photoconductive layers to electrically conductive layers.
However, photoconductive and conductive layers used in multiactive elements such as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,960, exhibit unique problems. The photoconductive layer is heterogeneous and both layers tend to be brittle. When the coated and dried layers are subjected to stress, these two layers work against each other so that the photoconductive layer tends to separate from the conductive layer as a result of the stresses produced by flexing this film during handling and/or use. Conventional interlayers positioned between these layers do not appear to be useful in such structures.
New interlayer structures are needed which dampen any stress to which the photoconductor element is subjected and which provide adhesion between the photoconductive layer and the electrically conductive layer. The interlayer structure must also be free of secondary chemical or electrical effects that could deleteriously effect the overall behavior of the element.